


痣

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Kudos: 8





	痣

莫关山生的白皙却不带病弱感，容易泛红的体质让他时常被揶揄成番茄，他虽然不喜欢这种形容，但却也无法反驳，毕竟事实摆在那。而我特别喜欢他不似一般汉子的糙，也不似于女人般过于嫩滑的肌肤，是独有于他的韧和紧致。

而在这副身体上有着五颗痣，这是第一次与他深度交流时发现的，从此我便会在与他做爱时，偷偷的将每颗痣当成标示地般的一一拓荒。

撇除亲吻，做爱时的第一个吻我会落在他左耳垂上的那颗痣。

起初我以为那只是一个单纯的耳洞，直到某天我在他家看到他小时候的照片时才知道，原来那里本来有一颗痣，但在中学时被刺穿成现在众人所看见的耳洞，也因此留下了怕尖锐物的心病，在知道的瞬间我是心疼的，所以我把第一个亲吻慎重的给予它，这代表我所有的疼惜与怜爱。

再来是脖颈连接锁骨，领口敞开会露出的那个三角部位，那颗痣偏淡偏红，像一颗精致的小碎钻链垂坠在那，我沿着锁骨啜吻至标示地，轻轻地舔舐吸吮，这时他会扬起他细长的脖子轻喘，每当这时我都会忍不住笑他总是这么经不起撩拨

顺着小红痣向下，在接近肚脐右上方的地方长着第三颗痣，这部位刚好是他最为敏感的地方，我撑开我的手掌缓慢地抚摸着他精实不夸的腹肌，用我的每一个指纹感受他身体的每一处，一开始他会因这缓速的接触而搔痒难耐的扭动腰肢，习惯触摸后会渐渐的挺起腹部向我贴近，这时我便会低下头用我的唇舌加大他的情欲，配着他渐粗的喘息声，一点一点地啜吻。

我低垂的发丝随着我的动作在他身上舞蹈，他的下身也随着我种下的火细微的弹跳着，我将手抚至他的会阴处，用我的中指与无名指轻柔地打转，不时用掌心骚动圆润的睪丸，这时我已吻到龟头前的肌肤，下巴正好抵在龟头上，新冒出的胡荏微扎刺在马眼，此时我感受到阴茎剧烈的跳动，便加大手中的力道且缓向肛门摸去，然后抬起头看着因体外高潮射精的阴茎，射出的一鼓鼓精液喷洒在我刚刚啜出的吻痕上，像一朵朵沉浮在水中的玫瑰，也像他那噙满生理泪水的红瞳，艳的动人。

我喜欢看着沉浸再射精后舒爽的他，侧着脑袋，面色潮红眉头舒展，轻轻闭合着双眼，微张着嫩唇细细的喘息，这幕我永远都看不腻，他总是那么色情又纯情。

见他呼吸放缓，我便倾身向下用舌头舔舐他盛装着精液的肚脐眼，果然不出我所料的再次听到他加大的喘息，他软着左手轻揪我的头发推攘，含糊不清的叫着「恩......贺天......哈啊.....别...别舔…...脏啊......脏」 ，每当这时候我都会舔得更卖力，我就是喜欢看脸皮薄的样子，我将手指插入他的肛门扩张，舌头继续将他射在肚皮上的精液舔拭干净

「宝贝才不脏，甜的」

「恩哈......胡...胡说！」

「宝贝不信？那尝尝」

我将手离开扩张的差不多的肛门，把他的双腿分别架至我的左右手向上压制，整个人欺压在他身上与他接吻，深吻使他水盈的肛门口剧烈的收缩，一吸一吮的疼爱着我贴近的龟头，我仿照着口交的方式逗弄他小巧的舌头，猛地一吮将阴茎一挺到底，他不耐地捶打我的胸口，换得的是我更加剧烈的抽插，我松开与他交媾的舌头，抚着他的腰肢不断拓荒，肠道内的软肉如一张张待哺的小嘴，细细绵绵的缠上我的阴茎，无一不在叫嚣着这具肉体有多么渴望被疼爱。

在又一次的高潮即将来袭前，他不耐地将左腿抬至我的肩膀，紧缩着脚趾，我笑着侧头亲吻在他膝侧上的痣，延着紧致修长的线条啜吻至腿根，他猛的施力用小腿将我拉近，双臂上前抱住我的头喘息着索吻，肌肉紧绷着第二次释放。

「两次了宝贝，该我了」

我就着相连的躯体将他翻面朝下，右手施压在他的腰部让他的臀毫无保留的奉献给我，操弄已久的肠道被反覆的搅动，肠液早已发泡黏稠不复早先的湿滑，我轻浅的抽插，双手顺势抚上他嫩白的臀肉揉捏掰扯，时而向外拉扯，时而向内挤压，两瓣臀泛着红，轻轻一拍就颤的像淋上草莓果酱的鲜奶酪，引诱着食客将他入腹，被玩弄的不耐的他向后伸手，一双赤色的眸带着怨怼的神色，打断了我对他臀瓣的臆想，回过神后我大手一捏掰开他的臀肉，对着隐匿在肉中的尾椎痣吐了口水，口水顺着臀缝滑至肛门口，我加大动作将液体捣入，上身俯卧在他塌陷的背脊，抽插至精液灌满肠道，红肿的肛门口淅淅沥沥地流淌着盛装不了的白浊，我叼着他的耳朵粗喘着

「我真想干死在你身体里」

fin.


End file.
